


You Stand On Your Own And

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Fantasizing, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternate universe - secondary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Morgana is not a good student and Gwen is a distracting teacher.  Kink meme repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stand On Your Own And

Morgana knows that she’s gay at the age of eleven, but only fully understands it at thirteen when she gets her first crush. She promptly confesses, flowery notebook gift and all, but the girl tells everyone, probably thinking it a joke, and Morgana ends up alone. She gets a few other crushes, but doesn’t confess to any of them and keeps her eyes averted as much as she can. Being in an all-girl school is both her curse and her blessing, she thinks. On one hand, she doesn’t have to pretend to have a boyfriend – on the other hand, she has to pretend every day that she doesn’t want a girlfriend.

She notices the Lit. teacher at fifteen, in a vague 'oh, she’s pretty' kind of way after seeing her smile at students in the corridors, and asks about her. Morgana doesn’t have many friends, but students are always ready to gossip. They say that Miss Guinevere Feron is strict but very nice, insists on being called by her given name, and doesn’t give a lot of homework but assigns too-thick books to read. Morgana thinks of her father’s large collection of books, most of which she’s already read while alone in the too-big house during too-long summers. She thinks she may be the only one in her class eager for new books.

It’s in her last year that Morgana has Guinevere as a teacher. Morgana almost cannot believe her luck, but her life as been so shite lately that she figures she should enjoy this fully; hence enjoy she does. She stares at Guinevere’s everlasting legs, tangles her thoughts in her hair, grins at her jokes. She’d think it’s only aesthetic observation, but Guinevere is also a great teacher, handing out essay topics less often than smiles and encouraging students to explore their reading assignments in unconventional directions. She truly listens to students and doesn’t treat them as children because of their scant years, or, almost worst, as being “in preparation for the next stage of their lives”. Morgana doesn’t care about what comes next; she can barely handle what’s happening right now. She isn’t even sure she wants to continue this farce of a proper girl education once she's out of this school.

But Guinevere (Gwen, Morgana secretly thinks but won’t ever say) isn’t like that and proves to be just as pretty inside as out. All in all, it doesn’t surprise Morgana when the dreams and thoughts start going into that direction, a week before autumn half-terms —a few days after Gwen takes her aside in the corridor for the first time to ask (or rather, to not ask) about Morgana’ scraped knees.

From then on, Morgana notices how Guinevere puts her hair in a bun, the way stray bits curl gently over and over along her neck and the exposed skin of her shoulders. Morgana wonders if she’s married –but no, she doesn’t have a ring—, if she has a boyfriend (a girlfriend, even?), if she loves to curl her hands around hot cups of tea or wear glasses sometimes when reading. She notices how Guinevere dresses, how often she wears her pair of blue shoes or her flowered combs, how many buttons on her blouse are left open that day —although she is always proper¬— and she notices how Guinevere smiles. 

Once, Gwen comes to class with a pencil still stuck in her bun. Morgana finds this so distracting that she can barely concentrate on the text they are analysing. Another day, in another class, Morgana is seated facing the door, and as she watches, bored and sprawled over her desk, Gwen passes in the corridor. She has something to tell the class and is waiting for the teacher to acknowledge her, meaning Morgana has a seemingly endless amount of time to stare. That is, until the pen she has forgotten she is half-chewing explodes in her mouth. Morgana is mortified, but thinks that Guinevere’s concern later that day, asking if she is alright, is almost worth the blue teeth.

As for the dreams, at first they are innocent — dreams of kisses, of confessions and dates in a park— if one ignores that they are as often day dreams as night ones. Then, one day, Guinevere wears a suit with a skirt with the tiniest split, and while it is still perfectly, impossibly proper, it also shows her amazing, amazing legs and Morgana drops her eraser three times in half an hour in the hopes of seeing more of them.

Afterward, dreams with Gwen start looking more and more like strange lesbian Harlequins novels. Morgana would have rolled her eyes at them if most weren't making her shift and cross then uncross her legs restlessly in her seat or wake with a hand already over or down her pants, rubbing, or if it weren't only then that she learnt she could feel this hot, slick and almost entirely guiltless when thinking of another.

It doesn't take long before she looks a few things up, and then her dreams get even worst —or better, depending. One literature class, Morgana stares at the girl-at-the-next-desk’s long wooden ruler and has a vivid image of Gwen bent over her own desk after class. She would be wearing that skirt rolled up to her hips, baring her perfect (shimmering stockings- and white garter-belt-clad) legs entirely, while Morgana, in a uniform that the nuns would never permit, would bring down the ruler over and over on her ass, in perfect precision, before licking the almost-bruised flesh tenderly. In the real world, Gwen makes a “hmmm” noise while mulling over a student’s question. Morgana closes her eyes and thuds her forehead on her desk, letting her crumpled notes cool her heated cheeks.

She is doomed to pine forever and die from it, and no one will ever know, she thinks, and actually moans. It is only when she hears chuckles around her that she remembers she is still in class, and then she really wants to die of embarrassment right now, please. —But not before telling Guinevere how she feels.

That afternoon, she stays after school and waits for Guinevere. Nerves have always made her hands sweat, and something fuzzy sometimes lodges thickly in her throat like when she answers the phone and her father says, "Happy birthday". Thus, it is hardly a surprise when that is exactly how Gwen finds her.

Luckily, it’s Gwen, who only smiles and says, “Do you like Taiwanese?”


End file.
